


Sweaty Encounter

by jonghyunshedgehog (IsurvivedReichenbach221B)



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Banglo - Freeform, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dirty Talk Kink, M/M, Quickie, bap nsfw, dominant yongguk, hot quickie, junhong likes it rough, mild spanking, soft yongguk after sex, submissive junhong, submissive zelo, yongguk getting some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsurvivedReichenbach221B/pseuds/jonghyunshedgehog
Summary: A quickie BangLo where Yongguk is rough with the little maknae Junhong.





	Sweaty Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. This work was previously published on tumblr.

“O-oh, God…” Junhong panted out the words, hua entire body on fire. Yongguk smirked behind the male, fingers in the hem of pants.

“Not quite, but that you.” Came the elder man’s snarky retort. Junhong offered a snort, one quickly forced into a moan as Yongguk shoved those pants down.

The act jerked the young maknae, his pants sure to leave fabric burn on the middle of his thighs. The jeans caught on his knees, hands flying forward to catch himself before face planting the bed.

“Hyung…” Junhong warned softly, looking over his shoulder. He was on knees, lifting up one leg to get the pants of further, and then the other. Yongguk tossed the clothing away without looking, giving a large grin to the young male.

“Ye-e-es?” Junhong bit his lip at the heavy weight on Yongguk’s purr. He moaned softly before the elder male gave a well-deserved swat to a butt cheek.

Junhong cried out softly, flexing against the violence. Grinning like a madman, Yongguk swatted once more before he shoved his own pants down. Every motion was quick, harsh, and full of purpose. In the span of time it took for his leaders legs to be bare, the tall male started to push upright.

“No, no,” the elder chastised, clicking his tongue as he pushed in the middle of Junhong’s back to force him down. The younger faceplanted, tasting the comforter under his body. “Stay right there.”

Junhong waited, ever the obedient maknae, as the hand left him. Yongguk’s body heat left, too, but was only gone for a handful of momwnra before it was back. Without further ado, both hands gripped Junhong’s ass and spread his cheeks.

The maknae inhaled hard, surprised, as the tip of Yongguk’s cock pressed to his entrance. It was slick, heavily lubed, but it would still sting without preparation.

“Hyung, I–fuck!” Yongguk pressed into that tight entrance, Junhong’s whole body going stiff. Yongguk stopped, breathing heavy as he stared down at the maknae.

“Junhong..?” Head tipping to the side, he waited for the male to either speak or move. Curiously enough, the maknae relaxed and then pressed backwards, slowly taking more of the man into himself.

Yongguk was more than willing to let the young male fuck himself backwards to comfortably seat right into the crevice of Yongguk’s pelvis. It didn’t take long before that plush backside met flesh and the young male squeezed, his ass muscles clinching hard on the elder.

“Ugh…” The elder male groaned, hips twitching at the tightness. He wiggled his fingers against the hips he’d been holding before gripping and then gently gliding out. Junhong drilled but moaned, body relaxed as his hyung started to gently glide in and out.

The violently tense maknae easily started to relax. He raised himself up a bit so he cod push back, head thrown up as he arched his spine drastically. Yongguk felt a hand up that spine, feeling the strong back muscles. He used his nails to gently claw back down to the tail bone, Junhong trembling and whimpering at the feeling.

“Oh, fuck…” The male swore, feeling Yongguk throb hard inside as Junhong’s muscles fluttered with pleasure through his whole body.

“What a mouth.” Yongguk teased, reaching upwards. With the drastic arch of Junhong’s body, Yongguk was able to easily reach that naughty mouth. The moment his fingertips touch the curve of that jaw, however, Junhong eagerly turned his face to them. Mouth opening, he took fingers in his mouth and sucked.

The maknae moaned hard around two digits, trying to suck them down his throat as Yongguk picked up the pace. The room filled with the smack of bare flesh, the curved girth hitting every glorious place inside of Junhong.

Fingers slick, turned on beyond belief, Yongguk pulled them free and planted his hand between shoulder blades. The act of shoving Junhong back into the sheets was far more brutal this time. With the help of a thrust, he shoved the maknae hard enough to even bow the arms.

Junhong moaned like the sinner he was, feeling each hard, deep throat his hyung gave him. The sheets filled between his wide open hips, muffling his noises and becoming slick with saliva.

He whimpered the males name, fingers and tows curling. The world had been reduced to blindness, the only thing that mattered was the male simply using him for his own pleasure.

“So noisy, Junhong.” Yongguk chastised again, each word accenting a thrust. He grinned and dug fingers into flesh, keeping the younger male exactly where he wanted. Every moan he ripped from the maknae shoved him closer to the edge. “Gonna cum.”

The two words seemed to excite the maknae as hips pushed upwards. Every muscle tensed, straining up as if the beg for his hyung. The moans turned nearly into whimpers and Yongguk tilted his head forward, grinding in as deep as he could, the comforter of the bed a tangled mess.

“You want me to cum in you? Say it. Tell me what you want.”

Despite having the sheet in his mouth and the whole of his leader thrusting him into the bed, Junhong somehow managed to open his mouth up enough:

“Cum, please. I want it!” Those simple words-or rather the single begging word-set the leader off. Junhong could feel a throb in his ass, his body straining back. “Please…” He whimpered just a moment before Yongguk thrust his face into a shoulder.

With a heavy groan, the leader stopped thrusting and burried as deep as he could. He spilled himself deep into the maknae, his curved cock twitching. Junhong murmured softly into the bed, body experiencing its own kind of euphoria.

A few droplets of sweat tickled off of Yongguk onto Junhong’s clothed back. He felt the male grind a few more times inside of him before pulling out. He groaned, lying still as his hyung rolled off the bed. Turning his head, he watched lazily as pants were found and tugged on.

Junhong lifted his head up, watching silently as Yongguk buttoned and zipped. Dark chocolate eyes turned to stare at the young male.

“Did you come close?” Junhong shook his head and Yongguk huffed. “I’ll get you later tonight. Promise.” With a wink, the elder male handed over Junhong’s pants and then headed out of the bedroom.


End file.
